1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for the wet treatment of items of laundry, with the items of laundry being washed in a washing device and having water removed from them and being rinsed in at least one downstream water-removal device.
2. Prior Art
Laundry is subjected to wet-treatment in several stages, specifically by washing, rinsing and water-removal. Washing is performed by a prewash operation and a subsequent final wash operation. The treatment liquid is replaced between at least some treatment stages. Fresh water is used for rinsing purposes, at least for the most part.
It is customary to reuse the treatment liquid which is produced at least after some treatment stages. In many cases, a sufficient quantity of the treatment liquid to be reused is not available at the correct time. It is then necessary to feed in more fresh water as required. This produces unnecessary costs.